In a wide variety of applications, such as in greenhouse lighting, one or more luminaires can be mounted on supports to position the luminaires over a particular area. In this arrangement, the illumination level over the area can be precisely regulated. However, assembling the luminaires on such supports may be cumbersome due to the complexity of the hardware needed for mounting. Moreover, in some instances, once mounted, the luminaires may move from their originally installed position by sliding off the supports, as typical mounting hardware do not offer adequate means for securing the luminaires on the support.